The Joy of A Team
by MynameisFern
Summary: Prompts that people request from my tumblr! All about NCIS: LA.


_Pain._

 _It hurt to move._

 _It hurt to breathe._

 _Hell! It hurt to think._

This has been going on forever, doesn't this ass ever get tired of torture? He wants to tell them, but he couldn't.

'You're doing this to protect Sam, and also protect Michelle...but it hurts too much,' Part of his mind protested. 'If you tell them the pain would stop! Right?' He knew the answer was no, but he wouldn't risk it. Sam was his friend, and he'll do anything to protect him and his family.

Maybe he wasn't cutout for this. He became a cop to protect people and put the bad people away. But is this worth it?

 _ **Fuck!**_

He really need something to focus on besides the critical pain he feels. He knows deep inside he will never say anything about Michelle. He knew deep inside, he was a part of Sam's team! He would jump in front of a bullet for any of his teammates!

Especially his partner, Kensi Blye.

She is the most badass woman he knows, she could take down an entire army with a single word! She could make him fall to his knees with the blink of an eye. He would do anything for her.

And just like that the pain was gone.

He felt nothing but the uncontrollable love he felt for that woman. He loved they way she smiled, the way she'd laugh at his stupid jokes.

'Well that is when she actually laughs, not her fake laugh.'

He loves her funny eye. He can remember him teasing her about it, and her punching him right after. He trusted her with his life, and she trusts him right back.

At that moment the pain really stops meaning, he looked up to see them walking off. They were saying words he knew, he could see their mouths moving, but he couldn't hear anything. He watched as they left in a hurry, he looked up to where Sam was held, but black clouded his vision.

And like that he was out.

OoOoO

He could make sense of the words that were being said, but he knew the voice behind them. It was Kensi. He eyes snapped open, he could see the worried look on her face. Why wasn't she untying him?

"Y-you gotta get me out of here!" He begged, he must of said something wrong because he could see the sadness in her eye as she didn't say anything. He heard Granger's voice and watched as Kensi stood up and turned, he thought she was gonna leave him here. But she turned back to him.

"Kensi! Please, you gotta cut me loose!" He pleaded.

"There isn't much time Deeks, an-and I can't." What was she saying? He couldn't stay here, he just wanted to leave this vile place! Couldn't she see that? He she wanted to go, with her!

"What? What's going on here?" He asked and She looked back up at him, he could see the pain and anger, he always hated seeing her like this.

"You have to stay here just a while longer." She told him, his eyes widened. Say here? Longer? B-but why?

"What? K-Kensi?" He pleaded.

She sighed. "Deeks, I'm promise I'll get you out of here. Please just trust me? Deeks?"

He looked down at her, and nodded. He was in too much pain to argue anymore. She gave him a small weak smile, she stood up as Granger came back towards her.

"We have to go now Agent Blye." He said as he touched her shoulder, she nodded and stepped away from Deeks.

"I'll be back." She said as her and Granger turned and walked out the building.

Deeks felt like crying, but the tears would only make his cut sting more than they already did. He just hopped Kensi and them had a good plan, he just wanted to leave.

0o0o0

After Michelle and Sidorov left Kensi came rushing in with Granger and some paramedics. She kneeled next to him. "I told you I'd be back." She said with a small smile, he was gonna say something when she was moved aside so that the paramedic could check him out.

He was hesitant about opening his mouth to them, he looked up at Kensi and she nodded her head. He couldn't understand what they were saying at all, all he could see was Kensi's face grew more concerned by each word.

He knew at that moment that whatever happened was bad, Kensi was never worried about him…. well almost never.

That when he heard more voices, he glanced over towards Sam who currently was standing up looking at him. "Did you give up Michelle?" Sam asked as he was being held up by Granger and a paramedic. Deek shook his head.

"N-no." He answered.

"Was Sidorov playing her just now?" Sam asked.

"No…. I-I didn't give her up. I didn't give her up."

 ** _My frist prompt, many more to come._**

 ** _I hope._**

 ** _If you guys have any Story idea please don't hesitate to pm me or reveiw or even go on my tumblr! :3_**


End file.
